It hurts
by musicalitycrushed
Summary: As she stares at the stars above her, Sakura sings her heart out to Syaoran. R&R! SxS! One shot and SONG-FIC!


**Summary: ****As she stares at the stars above her, Sakura sings her heart out to Syaoran. R&R! SxS! One shot and SONG-FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Card captor Sakura! CLAMP DOES! I also do not own the song "It hurts", angel owns it. **

**Author's note: I found the song in imeem, so if you want to heart it go to . Oh and I updated this story because "One more chance" isn't done. Still on the process to make it a BLAST!**

**This is my second song-fic, I hope you like it! Oh and I suck at making song- fics! He he!**

**It hurts**

**By: Rondallagurl**

**--**

Sakura sighed. She had fallen for her really good friend through chatting in yahoo messenger. It was the only way for them to communicate since they study in different high schools. Sakura sighed once more and stood up from sitting pretty on her queen size bed. She opened the balcony door that was connected to her room and stepped out into a cool weather night.

Sakura watched the stars twinkle above her. They reminded her so much of him. How he talked about his dream girl and lying under the stars with that girl counting them one by one even though it was impossible. And she laughed quietly when she saw his facial expression through web cam. It was red like the color of a tomato.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her arms. The wind blew and made her hair fly in different directions. It seemed to tell her to bring out her feelings. She looked at the stars once more before she started to sing the most powerful and hurtful song she has ever listened and memorized in her life. She took a deep breath and sang in a soprano voice.

**I know I'll never have the chance to be with you  
I'm so confused, I can't continue  
You told me that you liked me, tell me boy,  
Is it true?**

**-Flashback/ during one of their chats-**

**Syaoran Li: **"Hey Sakura!"

**Sakura Kinomoto: **"Yeah?"

**Syaoran Li: **"I have to tell you something."

**Sakura Kinomoto: **"..............."

**Syaoran Li: **"I hope it won't destroy our friendship and stuff. And I hope you wouldn't get angry. "

**Sakura Kinomoto: "......................."**

**Syaoran Li: "**I think I have feelings for you!"

**Sakura Kinomoto: **"Uhm, that.........was a bit unexpected!"

**Syaoran Li**: "I know but I really like you! What do you have to say to that?"

**Sakura Kinomoto: **"I...........?!? I guess I really like you too?"

**Syaoran Li: **"Really?!?"

**Sakura Kinomoto: **"Yeah!"

**Syaoran Li: **"Great! Let's hangout at star bucks on Saturday! My treat!"

**Sakura Kinomoto: **"Hmm....Okay! See yah!"

**Syaoran Li: **"Good! Bye!"

**Sakura Kinomoto: **"Bye!"

**It hurts to hear, that you're loving her  
It burns inside, crying out my eyes  
Oh baby, please don't, play me, this way  
I dreamed that I was yours, you're only girl  
But now it's gone  
Never did I knew they were lies all along**

**-Saturday at star bucks-**

Sakura sat on one of the chairs of the table she reserved for three. Syaoran told her to save one more seat because he was going to introduce someone to her. And that was all he said. Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her shoes on the floor. It's been an hour and her drink was ¼ finished.

Just then, a man with chestnut hair and a woman with long black hair came in.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura jumped when she heard the deep voice she oh so loved. She turned with one of her rarest smiles but it disappeared as soon as it came when she saw a tall woman, about her height, stare back at her. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Sakura! Meet Sheira! Sheira! Meet Sakura!" Syaoran introduced them both with so much happiness that Sakura hurt inwardly. She absent mindlessly shook hands with he woman Syaoran called Sheira.

During the whole time in star bucks. Syaoran and Sheira were doing sweet stuff romantic couples do unaware that it was affecting Sakura big time.

**-End of flashback-**

A lone tear slid down Sakura's cheek but she wiped it away angrily. Thew wind blew stronger telling her to go on.

**  
The night is so cold and I'm missing you  
Do you miss me too?**

_'Of course he won't Sakura! He has a girlfriend he loves so much!' _Her mind screamed.

**  
Just make up lie and tell me that you do  
I gave you all my heart,  
And now its torn apart  
I never knew I would fall in love with you  
How can you allow all this heart break  
Boy, how could you be so cold?**

Tears started rolling down her cheeks one by one and soon it became a waterfall.

**-Flashback-**

"Sakura!" A voice rang through the quiet corridor of her school. Sakura turned around and was surprised when she saw Syaoran running towards her.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, surprised as ever.

"I transferred cause Sheira transferred here too! Can you believe, me and you, could see each other here everyday!" Syaoran asked, full of enthusiasm. Sakura's eyes became misty and tried her best not to cry.

"Um yeah!" Was all she replied before running away from him, tears rolling freely. She ignored his callings and cried all the way home.

**-End of flashback-**

**  
**Sakura sang the words through stuttering. She was crying hard now and wiped he tears gently.**  
**

**It hurts to hear, that you're loving her  
It burns inside, crying out my eyes  
Baby, please don't, play me, this way  
I dreamed that I was yours, your only girl  
But now it's gone  
Never did I knew they were lies all along**

Sakura then sang the last words of the song hastily and learned her lesson very much!

**A lesson to be learned  
(I thought you loved me)  
Love hurts  
It hurts, it hurts, it hurts**

**--**

**Hayo My friends! How are you all doing?**

**Anyway, please read and review cause I need them badly. You can comment me any kind you want! I accept anything!**

**This is my second song fic and I hoped you enjoyed it. :(...**

**Anyway. Thanks for reading! **

**Oh and, Please read and support my other stories! Thank you!**

**P.S.: I still suck at making song- fics! He he!**

**Bye!**

**Rondallagurl **


End file.
